frietsausfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Astrid x Sothe
C Support Astrid: Taking care of your gummybear collection, Sothe? Sothe: Yeah, that's right. Look at this adorable little green one. I found him this morning in some mud, rescued him and called him Gerard! Oh Gerard you cutie you~ Astrid: Ahhh...splendid. May I eat him now? Sothe: NOOOOOOOOOO! Why would you want to do that?! Astrid: Sothe.. Gerard is meant to be eaten. But whatever. What I cam for, you seem to be quite skilled in fighting and I need your help to kill someone. Sothe: Hah! You said 'What I cam for' LOLOLOLOL TYPOS! Astrid: Oh... No I couldn't have made any typos, I-- OH I DID MAKE A TYPO *BEEP* AND *BEEP BEEP* THIS F*BEEP*-- .. I mean, I'm sorry. Please forgive my ignorance. Sothe: It's allright. What's more, who should I kill for you? Oh cutie Gerard and me could kill anyone ~ Astrid: .. It's Gordin. Guess what he did this morning? Well? Well? NOTHING! Zihark came to my house and stole all my shampoo, and while Gordin should have protected me, he was just poking a wall at home! Worthless! WORTHLESS! Sothe: Worthless? Poking walls can be very educative. You learn how many times you can poke until the paint starts fading, or if your finger hurts. You can also learn from it how long it takes to poke 289302 times exactly without taking a break. And ever wondered what would happen when you poked SO much that you'd literally go all the way THROUGH the wall? Huh? Yes, Gordin was doing something most interesting at the time. Screw your shampoo problems then. Astrid: ... Sothe: Ah, well... Who am I to judge? As long as Gerard is here with me everything will be allright~ Oh Gerard you~ B Support Astrid: Ha... Haha.. HahaHA HA HA HAHA HH AYHA HAAHFY HAYHAYAH HA HAY HAYAYAHAYAYHAAAAAAA Sothe: ... Astrid: Hahaha... Hah.. ha. That was funny right. Sothe: What.. was funny? Astrid: Guess what? I took revenge at Gordin! I went to Zihark's house and stole my shampoo back, then went to Gordin's home and threw the shampoo all through the living room! Everything is CLEAN now! AHAHAHAHHA. Sothe: I know it's not my worry, but aren't you pushing yourself a bit hard? You're having a rough time just because some dude stood poking his wall. You're a wreck! Astrid: You have no idea...how cruel and unforgiving that would actually be. Grueling walls...day in and day out. I can't even sleep at night because I'm terrified of someone stealing my bathfoam now.. It's made me painfully aware of Gordin's uselessness. Sothe: He's just not cut out for protecting your stuff. As you can see, he's no chambermaid to attend to your every whim out here! Besides, your shampoo is so terrible, I doubt it would take Zihark long before he dramatically dies with tragic background music! Astrid: Dramatically and tragic? Dramatically, maybe...but certainly not tragic. It's never tragic. Sothe: Never tragic? What are you talking about? Astrid: This shampoo is STOLEN from me, THAT is tragic! Besides I've heard he is thirty years older than me. Zihark you oldie. Die. Sothe: ... Astrid: The reason I needed Gordin to protect my shampoo, was because I got some stupid allergy that causes me to sing for the rest of my life when I get near someone who's over 20 years older. Of course, singing doesn't seem wrong, but just wait until you hear the lyrics.. "McDonalds is better than Jananaff's food. Oscar's hair looks never good. Like it should. Laaaaaalalala. Ike defeated the labcoat Chinese Pandas with a buuuuurrito!" And that just keeps on going on and on. Zihark thought he could just use that against me. I won't give him that satisfaction. Sothe: ...Wasn't trying to pry. Just asking, is all. Astrid: I know. Oh also, I ate Gerard. Sothe: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY A Support Was never found in history.